The Fresh Start I Dreamed Of
by Anaica
Summary: OC Amelia Hunter, Storybooke's librarian, made a deal with the Dark One to keep her memories. But how is she supposed to stay sane for 28 years? And what happens when she has to uphold her end of the deal? Part two of four. Please read People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings first.
1. Who was she?

**Hello followers and fans, here is part two for "People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings" We have entered Storybrooke and dealing with the issues of Season One. It's all about balancing her dark past with a hope for the future.**

* * *

Amelia Hunter woke up alone in a strange bed in a strange room. All she could focus on was the searing pain in her head. When was the last time she had a headache this bad? What was she holding in her hand? Amelia slightly opened her eyes and saw a small vial. Her brown eyes widened and she threw the vial across the room. Where was she? What was she doing here? More importantly, who was she?

Amelia sat up in bed and rubbed her head, trying to remember anything. What was the last thing she remembered? A curse… making a deal with Rumplestiltskin… a vial to remember… Did it work? Her name was Bernadette, she lived in the Enchanted Forest, she was bounty hunter.

What else? She was an orphan, she was healer, she had a brother named Derek, she killed her first love, her second love was a pirate who she betrayed. Her head popped up, did she just admit to that?

Anyway, did she have any idea who she was in this strange land? Maybe getting out of bed would job some fake memories. Amelia pulled herself out of bed and took a good look around the room. The dark bed matched the two dressers and the nightstand. The color scheme was greens and browns, quite earthy. She didn't think the mirror on the wall matched everything else, it seemed a bit girly for her taste with the wiry flowers. Next to the bed was a vanity with a very simple jewelry box. Amelia opened it, she was very curious about what was in it. The pieces that stared up at her were very familiar. There was the bracelet from Derek and the ring and necklace she stole from Killian. At least she had the important items with her.

Now it was time to leave this room to explore the rest of the house. But she caught sight of herself in the full length mirror. What was she wearing? It was a dress, or at least she thought it was. But it was shorter than any she would have ever worn, it was above her knees and her shoulders were exposed. Amelia shook her head and opened the first door.

It was a closet, the biggest she had ever seen. It was completely filled with clothes, all different colors, dresses, skirts, tops, pants, jackets. What caught her eye was the collection of shoes. There were mostly heels, all of them with quite high heels alongside some pairs of boots. She used to be so practical back home, but the idea of not needing to be rough and harsh was a welcome change.

She had to move to the next room which was a substantial bathroom that she somehow knew how everything worked. Maybe this was an upside of the curse; Amelia would know how to work all this land's gadgets.

Amelia opened the final door and stared into the living room. It looked warm and cozy, the opposite of her personality. The earthy color scheme continued into this room also with the tan sofa and matching chaise. The small table in front of the sofa had a beautiful chess set sitting on top. In one corner there was a tall table and four high chairs while in the opposite corner had a desk with a … laptop. That was something she would check out later.

She decided to take a seat on the chaise and quite her mind. Her name here was Amelia Hunter, she was the town librarian. Town librarian? Was Regina crazy or was this her idea of keeping Amelia from causing trouble?

Her stomach then rumbled. When was the last time she ate? And where was the kitchen? There was another door off of the living room. Amelia opened it and almost gasped. What was this world doing to her? It was the kitchen and it was huge and beautiful. Dark wood and green counter tops mixed with silver appliances. She didn't think she had time to explore as much as she wanted, that would be later.

Amelia grabbed an apple from the basket on the island before heading back to her bedroom. She was going to get dressed and head out to find out about the town and who else was here.

What was the weather? She touched the window, pulling back quickly. It was cold. That narrowed down her choices of clothes. She picked out a pair of blue pants, a tan sweater which she paired with brown boots and a short black leather jacket. She had to laugh with her jacket choice. To top off the outfit, Amelia pulled out a pair of gloves and a scarf.

Amelia exited her apartment and ran into Snow White, or rather Mary Margaret Blanchard.

"Oh Amelia, I wasn't sure you were still there. I want to bring the children by the library for a field trip sometime next week. What day is good for you?" She was too bubbly for her own good but at the same time Amelia sensed something delicate under that act.

"Sure, maybe the middle of the week. Do you know how many kids?" Amelia had to act like she knew what she was talking about. She did, kind of.

"A few dozen. I want them to fall in love with reading." She smiled brightly. "I have to get to the school, you want to stop at Granny's before going to the library?"

"Sure." Amelia hoped Granny's was a place to get food. The women exited the building, not saying much, Amelia was too busy looking around the sleepy town. Everything was new to her, while Mary Margaret acted like she knew nothing else.

Granny's was actually a dinner, run by Granny and Red was there as a waitress there. Her clothing choices made Amelia cough, very short and revealing. But her personality went against her clothing. Red, or rather Ruby gave Mary Margaret and Amelia a giant hug. Apparently that friendship stayed, Amelia could only claim a connection based on loss. Mary Margaret grabbed a booth but Amelia had to insist on leaving, wanting to explore the town. Ruby handed her something called a latte.

Slipping her very warm drink, Amelia wandered around the main street, recognizing a few people. An elderly gentleman, Geppetto, asked her if the sign he was hanging was straight. She cheerfully told him it was.

The next person she noticed from across the street entering a pawn shop. The Dark One, or Mr. Gold. We locked eyes for a moment. He gave me the slightest of nods before entering the shop. I do wonder what kind of treasures he has in there. The look he gave me, he has no idea about who he really is. One would think he would have put a loophole or something in it.

There was one person she was looking for and said person drove up her in a cop car. Derek, or Sheriff Graham, as she read from his badge.

"Amelia, we still on for drinks later, at the White Rabbit?" He asked, times hadn't really changed. She smiled, maybe she could figure out how much he knew about his life here.

"Of course." He smiled back and got back in the car. Amelia found a bench and sat down, taking in this new town. She saw Regina and what she gathered from the people the former queen greeted, she was Regina Mills, the mayor of Storybrooke. Of course the queen would keep her name and possibly her memories. Which just meant Amelia had to keep her mouth shut for twenty eight years.

She suddenly stood up and headed to the docks, seeking out a certain person, if he was even there. If Killian was, he wouldn't be hiding he would be out with the people. But she saw no sign of him and Amelia was glad. She needed time away and to think about herself.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. I'm home

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. If you have not read People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Ending please do. All the relationships would be going over your head.**

* * *

Now what to do for twenty eight years to stay sane? Amelia found herself stuck, for lack of a better word, in the giant library surrounded by stories that told of adventures. This was the first time in her life; she couldn't go off on her own adventures. So she was left alone with her thoughts, her feelings and most importantly her fears.

Amelia hated the fact that she missed him, missed everything about him. So she had to convince herself that he wasn't coming to Storybrooke, something must have stopped him from coming with the curse. Each afternoon, she could always be found in the same place, sitting on the dock, just wanting and wishing to see the Jolly Roger appear on the horizon. But it never came.

That was her daily routine for the first three months. Work at the library, sitting at the docks and drinking at the White Rabbit with Graham. What had her life turned into?

Finally she was pulled out of her self-pity by an old friend. Amelia wasn't a hard person to find and while she was lost in her thoughts, someone sat down next to her.

"You missed dinner with the family every week for the past three months. What have you been up to?" The voice was oddly familiar, Amelia turned so she could put a face to the voice.

"Julia?" Amelia almost didn't know what to say.

The woman looked at her confused. "No, Jordan. Wow Amelia you really have been out of it." She looked back out into the harbor. "You seem like you're waiting for someone."

Julia, or Jordan, didn't look any different, apart from the modern attire. But no matter what, this was her best friend who wanted her back in her life. Then Amelia processed the question Jordan had asked. She was waiting for someone, she touched the gold coin at the base of her neck. "He's not coming." She said quietly.

"He? Who is he?" Jordan asked, very curious.

"Another story for another time, I promise." She stood up. "Let's go to the family."

They walked down the street, arms linked just like old times. Amelia let a smile cross her face. Maybe this wasn't as bad as she had thought.

The girls entered the bakery on the main road, feelings swept over Amelia that she hadn't felt in years, home and a sense of belonging.

"Look whose back!" Came another voice Amelia knew. She was lifted off her feet and spun around. John, or rather…. Amelia raked her fake memories for his name.

"Yes, Nathan, I missed you also." She was put back on her feet and took a good look at him and suddenly remembered his brother was missing and why he was missing.

Her sad memories were cut by two more people entering the front room of the bakery. Charles and Eleanor. But here they were… Michael and Helen. But no matter what their cursed names were, they were still the same people who took in an orphan after she lost everything.

There were more hugs, hugs that Amelia tried to not make seem too emotional.

"Where have you been?" Helen asked.

"Lost. But I'm home now." Amelia answered.

Then it hit her, this was her happy ending. No one knew the horrible choices she did, or her past. She had her family back, they wanted her back. Here in this cursed town, she could be the person she always wanted to be. Her past had no way of creeping up on her.

* * *

Her weekly schedule changed for the better. She completely cut out her trips to the docks and replaced it with trips to the local gym to spend some quality time with a punching bag. One she tried to keep faceless. Amelia even took up photography when she discovered the camera. One of the back rooms in the library was turned into a darkroom so she could develop her own pictures. She didn't want the town to know she took secret pictures of them. She had to remember who everyone had been back in the Enchanted Forest.

Her personality changed, or at least went back to what it had been before she lost her family. She was sweet, helpful and nice to everyone she came in contact with. Or at least most people, Regina didn't take advantage of this new world, no one remembered what she did, but she still acted like she owned the town. Regina still spread fear, so Amelia did her best not to drop any smart remarks to the queen turned mayor.

There was one other person Amelia tried to avoid in town, Mr. Gold. But he kept mostly to himself, in his shop. She was well aware he didn't keep his memories but there was still something unnerving about him. Did he remember she owed him a favor?

* * *

Maybe she was overdoing it on the nice personality, maybe just a little. It might have been too much when the sweet Mother Superior, who used to be the Blue Fairy, makes an innocent comment. Amelia was trying to impress her, honest.

"Thank you so much for all your help. You don't need to do it. It's almost like you are trying to make up for something in a past life."

Amelia paused. "You have no idea."

* * *

The nature of her deal came back into focus one night at the White Rabbit when she was enjoying time with Graham. It was just the two of them, as opposed to when their group consisted of a few other friends. As much as their brother sister relationship returned, she could tell he was distant.

They were discussing their day at work, both of them were uneventful. Storybrooke was a quiet sleepy town where nothing ever happened.

It wasn't even that late when he paid for their drinks and stood up.

"So soon, really Graham? The town isn't going to explode if you stay out ten minutes longer." Amelia joked

"Sorry, Amelia but I have to be somewhere else."

"What could be more important than spending time with your sister?" She was curious.

He turned back, sat down, pulling his stool close. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm with Regina."

She stared at him confused. "You're with her, so you're sleeping with her?" Amelia swallowed hard. He was still held against his will here. He just nodded. "I understand, as long as you are happy, who am I to stand in the way? But if you even want to leave her, I'll beat her up for you." She half-jokingly said.

He stood up and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for the offer, but you are not capable of that kind of violence."

Amelia blinked a few times in disbelief. Wasn't capable of that kind of violence? Yes, she most certainly was. She turned back to the bar tender and placed a few dollar bills on the counter. "Can I get a shot?"

A shot glass was placed in front of her and she quickly downed it. Amelia felt a pair of eyes on her from across the bar. She looked up and locked eyes with the former Sheriff of Nottingham. He might have been waiting for Graham to leave before he came over to her. But that was not going to happen. There was a knife on the counter next to her and before he could leave his seat, it was in the wall a hair away from his head.

"Nice aim." He said, his voice slurred from too much drinking.

Amelia shook her head. "What are you talking about? I missed. If you tell the Sheriff I threw a knife at you, I'll tell him the reason why."

* * *

So nice and sweet doesn't last too long. Oh well.


	3. Then she found it

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. If you didn't read People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings, please do. **

* * *

Amelia never realized how much knowledge was in the library. Forget the phrase she heard back home that magic was power, knowledge was the true power. She felt like she had the upper hand, just the way she wanted it.

She quickly found her favorite books, Poe's The Raven sent chills down her spine, maybe she would plan a reading of that as a library event. The first book she buried her nose in was Anne of Green Gables, a certain line made her laugh possibly more than it should have.

"You'll find it easier to be bad with red hair. People who don't have red hair don't know what trouble is."

The most interesting books were stories called fairy tales. They were about the Enchanted Forest, only the stories were slightly skewed, slightly being the key word. Maybe the correct word was sugar coated. Most of the violence and death was gone and the idea of true love was the overall theme for every story. They all started with "Once Upon a Time" and ended with "And They All Lived Happily Ever After." That was very far from the truth, all the characters were stuck here in this new land with no happy endings.

Then she found it, old worn leather bound book with a curious title, "Once Upon a Time." Part of her wanted to look, the other part wanted to put it back on the shelf. But since when did she listen to sense? What was contained within its pages shocked her. It was their story, all of them and the truth. All the events of the Enchanted Forest, should she stay and read, to get the dirt on everyone? No, though she was interested to see how much of her story it told.

She flipped through the book, recognizing some pictures until she came across a very familiar red haired child, herself. It just told of her loss, her family, then Benjamin, her bounty hunter career and thankfully it skimmed over her high seas adventure. That was all she wanted the world to know about her.

Now where to hide this book? Would there ever be a time for it to come out? Maybe in twenty eight years, when the curse was broken. And everything was back to normal.

When everyone remembered who they were. There was the catch, they would remember everyone. So she had twenty eight years to change people's view of her. Amelia did not want to go back to be being her, unless the situation called for it.

* * *

"What are you doing Friday night? Want to go to the White Rabbit?" Ruby asked when she delivered the table's breakfast. It was Amelia, Jordan and Mary Margaret, this was their weekly routine before work.

Granny came out of the kitchen. "Ruby, I told you I don't want you going there. Three nice girls like you shouldn't go into places like that."

"But Amelia goes all the time." Ruby almost whined. Amelia lowered her eyes and her month turned into a frown. Was she a bad example or a warning?

"Amelia goes because she meets Sheriff Graham there once a week. He has her back." Granny pointed out.

"Granny, I can ask Graham to come another night. He'll watch all our backs. Even if it's just the three of us, I can handle anything that comes up. She's in safe hands."

Granny's eyes narrowed before sighing. "Fine, a minute past midnight and I'm coming in there myself."

Ruby almost fainted. "What am I going to wear?" There was a giggle around the table.

* * *

Amelia entered the White Rabbit alone that Friday night. It had taken her longer than she thought to get ready. She had finally decided on navy blue sleeveless dress with three inch black heels. She discovered what she liked the most about this new land were the heels. Around her neck was the pearl necklace, which she wore every day without fail.

Ruby waved to her from across the room, Jordan and Mary Margret were already there, drinking what Amelia would call 'girly' drinks. She laughed as she made her way to the table.

"You look amazing. Who would have thought an innocent librarian had that hiding?" Ruby said, approving the dress choice.

"Well, there are two sides to everyone. Are we doing shots?"

"Of course!" Ruby waved over a server, who placed 4 full shot glasses on the table. Only Mary Margret looked at it almost scared. "Calm down, one drink isn't going to kill you. You need to let go sometimes."

"Here's to friendship." Jordan raised her glass, the others followed suit. They all downed their shot, only Amelia was able to handle it.

"Oh, that was gross! How do you do more than one of those?" Mary Margret asked, coughing.

"Have to keep up with the boys somehow." Amelia shrugged. Did she feel like a second shot or maybe something else? "This place actually reminds me of the place I met my ex in." She placed her hand on the table, her finger touching a very deep nick. "Almost exactly like that place."

"You mean the guy you were waiting for at the dock?" Jordan asked. She had never gotten that answer from Amelia and maybe now was the time.

"You have a guy coming for you? That sounds so romantic." Mary Margret said dreamily.

"You had a guy? Details, now!" Ruby almost demanded.

Well, that solved the two drink question. "Can I get rum?" Amelia asked the server. If she started talking about Killian, at least pay a nice tribute to him at the same time.

As soon as it was placed in front of her, she took her first careful sip, this was the first time in Storybrooke she drank the stuff.

"Ok, so I actually had two guys, as Ruby put it. The first one died. The second one left me and he's not coming back for me. It was so long ago, I can look back with fond memories." She hadn't noticed her finger was spinning her turquoise ring around her finger. Maybe she wasn't completely over him, but didn't time heal all wounds?

"That's all you are going to tell us?" Jordan asked, knowing she wasn't the only one who knew there was more to the story.

"Today yes, that's all you get."

* * *

**Sorry if the library is Belle's thing, but this might me pouring too much of myself into the character. I just think the library can keep her out of trouble and also give her a safe place. I had considered making her Regina's secretay. She would be able to keep an eye on her for sure. Review please? Maybe one more chapter until Storybrooke gets it's first visitor. But first- Henry. **


	4. I got your back too

**I do not own Once Upon A Time. Sorry this took so long. Storybrooke is kind of boring, as Amelia learns. Honestly a story without Killian is boring. She needs that darker side, becoming a better person is harder than she thought.**

* * *

Amelia walked into the Sheriff station the following day with a box of donuts. She went straight to Graham's desk, showing off the choices. He looked the almost peculiarly before looking up at her.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" He asked.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Amelia asked, letting an innocent look cross her face.

"Keith came in, he wants to press charges. Seriously you threw a knife at his head? What were you thinking?"

"I would have thrown it somewhere else, but I didn't have a clear shot." She shrugged her shoulders, placing the box on the desk.

"Amelia!"

"You know how he gets; he needs to be put back in his place. He was just waiting for you to leave so he could attempt to make a move on me."

"You have a scary side sometimes, you know that right?" Graham asked, almost seeing her in a new light.

"Vaguely aware. That's what happens when you leave me, bad things." Which was true, very bad things happened to them when there are apart.

"So, I can't leave you, can I?" He smiled at her.

"Nope, it's not allowed. Now please eat a donut." She sat herself on the edge of her desk, and began to eat a jelly donut. Graham went for the Boston Cream.

When Graham finished it, he turned to her. "I have your back, you know that right? I would never let anything happen to you." He told her quietly.

Amelia smiled down at him. "I know. I got your back too."

Just then, Regina walked into the station, eyes almost on fire when she saw the librarian. Amelia caught the look and stood up.

"I should be getting to work. Keep the rest of the donuts, you'll need your strength." Where did that comment come from? Here cruel and sarcastic nature was coming out. If she valued her life, she needed to leave now.

Out on the street, Amelia stopped dead in her tracks, and tried to calm herself. She had to find that heart, the sooner the better. She knew she couldn't do anything rash, that would blow her cover and threaten Graham even more.

Did she dare asked anyone for help? Was there anyone to ask? Amelia stopped in front of the pawn shop and looked in the window. A very familiar knife was on a shelf inside. Was her past going to stop following her? At least it was part of her past, and not the bounty hunter side. But at least he wasn't coming. She did wonder however, how he escape the curse.

"See something you like in the window, Miss Hunter?" A voice came out of nowhere. Amelia almost jumped, even in this land; the Dark One had a habit of sneaking up on people.

"Morning. I was just admiring that knife." She didn't trust him, as she knew she never would.

"A knife would be out of place for a librarian, wouldn't it?" Gold asked.

She had to agree with him, for once. It would blow her cover. "Yes, I guess it would. Never mind then." She flashed him a small smile. Amelia continued to walk down the street.

* * *

They had been in Storybrooke for a few years now but Amelia was still struggling to accept this calm and peaceful life. Storybrooke was too quiet for her taste; she needed something to remind her of home, in a good way.

She spent one week night a week with Michael, Helen, Nathan and Jordan. Helen even let Amelia help with the cooking, something she hadn't back home. Amelia quickly discovered why she wasn't allowed to cook much; apparently she was quite heavy handed with her spices. Heavy handed to the point that they ended up going down to Granny's. Amelia had to remember the reason behind that habit, it was to hide the taste of poison when she was working.

One of the nights, they were all gathered around the television set, watching some movie. But instead of focusing on the movie, Amelia was too bust just enjoying the quiet almost normal moment of her life. This was what she wanted, what she always wanted.

Almost.

The only thing she needed in her life to make it perfect was Graham to be safe and free. There was nothing else she needed. She had friends even though they knew nothing of her past.

* * *

Amelia took up another hobby, photography, she wanted to cherish all the wonderful moments this town brought. Pretty soon, almost every flat surface and inch of wall had picture frames. There were some pictures of herself, she had never been so careful and happy in her life. There were other pictures with her friends: Jordan, Ruby, Mary Margret, and Ashley. It was the first time she had more girlfriends than guy friends.

* * *

Mary Margret had finally settled on a date to bring her class into the library. Of course this was the hundredth time in the past few years. She was busy checking books for the children when one girl noticed her pearl necklace and started asking questions.

"Miss Hunter, where did you get your necklace? It's so pretty." Paige asked Amelia.

Amelia looked up from her stamp, she wasn't sure who the girl was exactly. But none the less, Amelia was going to tell her the truth, mostly because the Paige wasn't going to believe her, curse or no curse. The truth was too hard to believe.

"I got it from a pirate, a long time ago." She simply said.

"Wow. I thought all pirates were horrible?"

"Not all of them. You just have to find the right one that can offer you the world." That was exactly what Killian had done; he wanted to give her everything, and he would have if she had stayed.

"So if I fall in love with a pirate, he'll give me a necklace?"

"Something like that." Amelia smiled. Paige walked away, holding her new book, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, close to her chest.

"Pirate?" Mary Margret came up to the counter. "I want to hear the rest of this story."

"Well, for the starters, he didn't give it to me, I stole it from him. He did give me a gorgeous diamond necklace which he took back. It was an interesting six months to say the least. A few good fights, on the same side that is, a lot of alcohol and walls falling at every turn, some breathtaking kisses…" Amelia almost lost herself there.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Mary Margret asked.

Amelia blinked back the sudden prickle of water in her eyes. It had been years since she spoke about Killian. Jordan had even dropped the subject. Unable to keep up the ruse anymore, Amelia let her eyes widened. "You believed that? That story is better than the truth, which is I went down to the store and bought them."

"Well, if he was real or not, you lost someone you deeply cared about. If it was true, he'll find you." Mary Margret observed.

"Thanks for the sunshine and rainbow speech, but it doesn't matter. He's not coming back and if he does, well… there will be problems. Very big problems."

* * *

**Thoughts? Does she need a Killian dream? Or some dream of some sorts? **


	5. I'm not just a librarian

**So sorry this took so long. I have been caught up reading Capitan Swan smut and it might have gotten transfered into this scene. Nothing too crazy, but Amelia's dream has a mind of it's own. Killian's back, just his chapter though.**

* * *

How many years have passed since all the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest came to Storybrooke? Amelia began to lose count, but she couldn't, she knew the savior was coming.

She tried her hardest to blend it, fit in. Keep up appearances and her friendship with Graham. She longed to tell him everything, every time they met up at the White Rabbit, he would stare off in the distance, like he was missing something.

Michael and Helen had a picture of a young man on their mantle, their son; they told her when she asked. They didn't know how he had died or even when. But they mourned him none the less.

* * *

She found herself alone in the White Rabbit very late one night, one hand along her glass of rum, the other hand playing with her pirate coin charm. Benjamin never really left her mind, why would she ever think Killian would? She carried the pain of both of those failed relationships with her every day.

There were some days she wondered why she had even made that deal, forgetting everything would have gotten rid of her pain. How had Killian worded it all those years ago?

_"You need your pain. It defines you, makes you who you are. Your pain; hide it deep down if you need. But have it fuel you at the right time."_

When would she be able to use her anger? And who would it directed at? Regina, mostly of course. Beyond that, no one hurt her; Amelia hurt herself by her poor choices.

She knocked back her head back to let the rum slide down her throat. Maybe she should stop drinking rum; it only brought back the memories back stronger.

Someone sat down next to her, Amelia looked over to see Dr. Whale.

"Didn't know they let you out of the hospital?" She casually asked.

"Every so often I see the sunlight." He told her.

"You come here for the sunlight?" Amelia jokingly said.

"And the company." He finally turned to her, looking at her from head to toe. Amelia should have rolled her eyes but instead smiled at him.

"What kind of injuries do you see at the hospital?" Was she seriously flirting? That wasn't something she did in years, not since Killian. And that was just in response to his own flirting.

"Broken bones, some sick people, nothing really serious." He said, downing his drink.

"So you don't really save lives? You only fix minor ailments. Sounds quite pathetic." Amelia shrugged her shoulders.

"And I bet the life of a librarian is more exciting?" Whale shot back

"I'm not just a librarian you know. I have so many other talents." Yes, drinking made her bolder.

"What kind of other talents?" Whale asked, very fascinated.

"I can hurt you; make you feel so much pain you will wish for death. Then when I'm done with you, I can heal you back up. That is, if I want to. And trust me, I don't always want to."

"I doubt I would ever trust you."

"That's the point." She leaned closer and smiled at him.

"What was the worst injury you ever saw?"

Amelia leaned back, her mind suddenly clear. She certainly remembered the worst injury.

"It was the poor care of an amputation." She got up from her stool. "I need to leave."

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked.

"No, and I wouldn't take one from you anyway."

Amelia almost stumbled out into the street. She had to get home fast. She felt herself slowly slipping into sleep. To sleep meant to dream, and dreaming, that was dangerous.

* * *

Her mind began to play tricks on her, meshing her memories with dreams and unreal scenarios. And she was Bernadette back then.

Bernadette was back at the pirate ship and completely unaware at the state of their relationship at the moment. But at that point, Bernadette hadn't seen him without the harness for his hook, not that she had seen him shirtless that many times. The healer in her was curious.

She had to admit they were comfortable around each other, fighting alongside each other did that to people. She caught him one night alone in his cabin, or her cabin or was it their cabin at the moment? He barely came in there unless it was to grab clothes. He understood they needed their space, at least until either of them made a giant leap of faith or mistake, however it was looked it.

Bernadette leaned against the door too hard, slamming it close. He whirled around only to see her and not some enemy.

"See something you like, love?" His signature smirk was on his face.

She had to remain calm. "I was wondering if you would do me a favor." Not sure that should have been the way to word that, he could easily take it the wrong way.

"It's about bloody time, love. You are asking the Captain for a favor? Do I get a favor in return?"

"No." Simple answer.

He waved his hook at her. "Not very fair there, lass."

"Life isn't fair, why should I be? Besides the fact I don't know if you'll agree to it." Bernadette shrugged her shoulders.

He took a step towards her. "I would never deny you anything, provided you ask nicely."

"I'm always nice." She smirked at him.

"Not everyone thinks that, maybe I should change your concept of nice. Now what is your favor that you think I'm going to turn down? What could a beautiful dangerous bounty hunter want from an equally dangerous yet devilishly handsome pirate?" Killian touched her cheek gently.

"I want to see something of yours." Maybe she shouldn't have worded it like that, he might the wrong idea. No, there was no question there, he would get the wrong idea.

"The map again? You are aware that I have more to offer than the treasure does? Remember what I told you, if you want something, don't hesitate to go for it."

She didn't say anything, she lightly touched his elbow and let her finger ghost down his arm to rest on his wrist. That's where it stayed, that's what she wanted to see. She dared to look up at him.

"What game are you playing? You know that there are parts of me fully intact. Are you sure that's what you want to see?" Part of him wanted to laugh.

She shook her head and started to move away. "Forget I asked, I made you uncomfortable."

"You are most certainly throwing me for a loop." He grabbed her arm to keep her close.

"If you're scared…" Bernadette said, not looking at him.

Being called scared was not something Captain Hook took lightly. "And why would you want to see this?"

"The healer in me is curious, forget it." She was ready to leave the room only to have him pull her back flush against his chest. His breath brushed the back of her neck.

"The healer in you is curious? Is that what I am? A project, a learning tool? I was hoping that the woman in you would be more curious."

She struggled to turn in his arms and looked up at him, chin stuck out in defense. "I have watched amputations, I have done amputations. I want to see how it was taken care of after the injury. This is me caring the slightest about you…."

"So you caring even more aren't far off?"

"I wouldn't push your luck. This my wall breaking down, take it or leave it. I don't care…"

"But you do care. And if I were to take you up on your offer, I do need payment from you."

"What do you want?"

His hand gently touched her cheek and before she was able to process anything, his mouth devoured hers. It was gently and almost sweet. His tongue played with her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She wanted to enjoy the gentleness but she wanted more. Her mouth opened and let him in. She herself kicked it up a notch; her fingers grabbed the back of his head, tangling into his hair, pulling hi close. Why had she waited so long?

He took it up another notch, lifting her off her feet; her legs had a mind of their own, wrapping around his waist. He walked a few feet and dropped her on the bed but did not follow her.

"That was all the payment I wanted." That's how he responded to her death stare she was giving him. He had known along she wanted this. But he had to uphold his end of the bargain. He very slowly and deliberately pulled his shirt off.

Bernadette did her best not to be affected by the sight before her. It was impressive, a man of action no doubt. Her eyes caught her for a moment but did not match her expression. His hand went to release the harness, and it fell to the floor with a thud.

She pulled herself up on her knees and he brought his arm up to her. He looked terrified, she was also. But nonetheless Bernadette gathered her courage.

"Tell me you have seen worst, lass." He quietly asked.

Her voice almost broke. "I don't want to lie. This is worse than I thought. It was sudden and painful but not much effort was put into fixing this. You were too focused on something else, you wouldn't put yourself first. It got infected a few times and the stitches were done by someone who did not know what they were doing…"

"You can tell all that?" He asked quietly, titling his head to the side to look at her. She met his eyes, almost with a smile.

"I'm very good at what I do. I was hoping to be able to do something for you, but sadly I can't. Did you ever get a fairy to get is reattached?"

"I don't trust magic, so no." Bernadette hadn't let go of his wrist yet.

"Thank you for trusting me. Not many people trust me, I don't even trust myself most of the time."

"You need to learn to trust yourself love, you are never wrong."

"Never?"

"Never." Killian finally followed her onto the bed, placing the tiniest kiss under her ear.

* * *

At that Amelia woke up in her own bed alone and in Storybrooke. This was the first time her mind took control of her dreams. The only dreams she ever had were real memories. Nothing new, things of her own creations. Events like her previous dream did not happen on the pirate ship, things were less desperate then

Part of her wanted to go back to sleep, to pick it up right where it left off. But at the same time she wanted to stop living in the past. Killian was not and never had been her happy ending. She didn't deserve one anyway.

* * *

**Review please. How are everyone's feelings after that winter finale? I have not recovered. **


	6. Things began to change

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Please make sure you read "People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings." Enter Henry! As the story progresses, they are going to become closer for reasons you will see later. **

* * *

Then things began to change.

Regina adopted a baby boy, where he came from, no one really knew. But somehow Amelia knew this was the beginning of a new chapter.

His name was Henry and he grew up quickly. Although Regina was his mother, Amelia watched him with an air of curiosity as he took his first steps. She actually had to stop him from running down the street out of the reach of Regina.

She held the child in her arms, he smiled at her and started to tell her about his day.

"Miss Hunter, thank you for catching him. He's too fast for me right now." Regina finally reached her, almost out of breath. "We ran out of storybooks, can we stop by the library later?"

Part of her wanted to tell Regina to keep a better eye on her son, but that would raise too many red flags. So she simply smiled and said "Of course, any time. I'll pull out a few choices."

Amelia handed Henry back and watched them walk down the street. Was she actually seeing Regina as a real caring person? As the person who stole the heart of her brother and had that same possessed brother kill her adopted brother, the former queen had maybe just maybe turned over a new leaf.

There had to be more to Henry than maybe Regina knew. He sadly seemed clueless that no one in the town was aging except him.

* * *

Amelia found herself sitting at Granny's setting up her chess board. It had been her plan for Graham to join her during his lunch break. But he was late. She drummed her fingers on the table, waiting.

Finally he sat down across from her, or at least Amelia thought it was Graham. She looked up to see a very eager Henry sitting there.

"Hey, how was school today?" She wasn't sure what to say.

"It was okay, I have a book report to do, but I'm not sure what book to do. Do you have any suggestions?"

"What does the list say?" He slid the list over to her. "There are all fairy tales or something like that."

"Well, what story speaks to you?" All the stories were the normal run of the mill stories.

Henry gave the list a moment of thought. "Peter Pan."

"Sounds good." Amelia wasn't completely aware of that story.

"Can you have the book ready tomorrow after school, and the movie? I think watching the movie is more fun."

"As long as you read the book first."

"What game are you playing?" Henry finally noticed the board and the interesting pieces. Amelia had to admit, her pieces were pretty gorgeous.

"Chess, it's a game of strategy." She went on to explain each piece and its moves. "Just like in life, it's all about protecting the queen." Amelia couldn't believe she had said that, in her experience, you never protect the queen.

"Sounds complicated." Henry was processing everything.

"It takes time to understand it and become confident about the game."

"Henry, there you are. I have been looking all over for you. You were supposed to wait for me after school." Regina entered the diner, frazzled.

"Sorry Mom, I had to ask Miss Hunter a question for my book report." He told her, gathering his books and papers.

"Home now." She led Henry out without another word to Amelia.

The librarian shook her head; Graham was super late, meaning he wasn't going to make it. She packed up the pieces and board.

"You didn't wait for me?" Graham appeared in the booth.

"I don't feel like playing today." She shrugged her shoulders

"Ran into Regina, she's such a good mother, a very caring person…"

That was the last straw for her. Amelia grabbed her mug and slammed it on the table. Sadly it did not break. "Graham, do you hear yourself?" She yelled, gaining the attention of everyone in the diner.

"Amelia, are you alright?" He asked, very concerned.

No, no I'm not." She pulled a few dollar bills and threw them on the table. She grabbed her bag and bolted from the dinner, slamming the door behind her.

Amelia didn't make it to the library, instead sitting down on a bench a block from the library. She had to calm herself, catch herself before she did something foolish.

"You caused quite a scene back there." Amelia looked up to see Granny standing next to her. The elderly woman sat down on the bench. "Want to talk about it?"

"Can I talk in riddles?"

"If it helps."

"I'm good at causing scenes, it's my thing. I just don't like not being able to do the right thing. Mostly protecting someone who means the world to me. I know I have made mistakes before, really bad mistakes, but I always bounced back. I hate failing I guess."

"Maybe you should take a different approach or wait until the time is right." Granny said.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait. I feel like I am ready to snap. Can't I be happy? Where's my happy ending?"

"You will get it when you least expect it." Granny patted Amelia on the shoulder. The elderly woman really did not remember who the bounty hunter was. But there was true hope in her voice.

* * *

Henry took Peter Pan home the next day with the promise to read it so he could watch the movie. It took him a week, apparently he really wanted to watch it.

"So tell what it was about." Amelia asked before playing it.

"There's Peter Pan, he takes the Darling children to Neverland where they meet mermaids and Indians and pirates."

"Pirates huh? That's means there's adventure."

"Yep, the captain isn't scary though."

"They can be." Amelia pressed play and the movie started.

They watched the movie, engrossed in the plot until a certain pirate captain made his first appearance.

"So that's the captain? You're right, the perm and the hat, not scary. What's his name again?" Amelia asked.

"Captain Hook."

For the first time in years, Amelia Hunter was lost for words. She tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. Then she laughed, hysterically.

Henry had to pause the movie and stared at the librarian almost scared at her uncalled for outburst.

It took Amelia longer than she thought to compose herself. That was how this world saw Killian? They could not have been more wrong if they tried.

"Are you okay? Is he really that funny?"

"That's just not how I pictured a pirate captain in my head, that's all." She wiped a tear from her cheek. And there would have been no way she would have fallen for that, much less run off with him. "I really needed that laugh."

They finished watching the movie with Henry trying to ignore the giggles coming from Amelia.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Henry asked when he removed the movie.

"No, that would be very bad." Amelia tried to calm herself back down. But it had ended with Hook being chased by a crocodile.

"Henry? Are you in here? Oh, Amelia, good evening." They turned around to see Archie standing in the library. "Henry, you are late for your session. Come on."

"Sorry, I had to pause the movie a few times."

"Alright. Thanks for watching him, but we need to get going. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Not a problem. Henry, don't forget to do the book report." She watched them leave the library and she dissolved into giggles again. She did need that laugh, she needed tears that weren't sadness tears.

She went to the front desk; she had hidden the Once Upon A Time book there. It was the safest place for it.

But it was gone.

* * *

**Where did the book go? Also it's close to 28 years later by now. So Amelia has to brace herself for her end of the deal. Also, her reaction to Disney's version of Hook is perfect, right? Review please?**


	7. I think a part of me is missing

**Please make sure you read "People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings" So the book is gone, where did it go? This chapter has some very nice brother/ sister bonding. I felt it was needed.**

* * *

Amelia Hunter stayed frozen in her kneed over position. She knew she put the book here, that's where she put it after the last time she read it. Where could it be? Did someone steal it? There was information in there that wasn't meant to be shared. Not just her story, but about the savior, information that in the wrong hands could maybe delay the curse breaking.

She looked for it that the week and the following week and the week after that. She felt she had to accept the fact it was gone. And she had to clear her mind so it wouldn't consume her.

Amelia dressed in comfortable clothes, lace up her sneakers and grabbed her fully charged IPod before heading out the door. Just like at home, the woods was her safe place, where she could be alone and at peace. It was familiar and home.

She didn't exactly know where she was going and she didn't care, she just ran. It felt so good, why had she waited so long to just run for no reason. She wasn't running from something or towards something. Leaves crunched under her feet, the wind pulled her hair out of the tight pony tail she had tied in.

Amelia had no idea how long she spent in the forest or how far she ran. In her heart, she felt she finally accepted that she was Amelia Hunter, Storybrooke's librarian, a woman with no pain in her past and no broken hearts. Of course she had come to this realization just as the savior was said to come and break the curse. Then everyone was going to have their memories restored. She hoped she had made enough of a change so no one would need to remember the old her.

She stopped in a clearing and checked her pulse. It was a bit faster than usual; at least she wasn't out of shape. Her afternoons at the gym boxing were paying off. She couldn't afford to get soft in case… well anything happened.

Suddenly Amelia heard a rustle of leaves behind her. Her instinct kicked in and her natural reaction was to reach for her knife or notch her bow. But sadly she had neither. So she just stood her ground.

From behind the tree line came Graham looking quite confused. "Amelia, what are you doing here?"

"I went for a run, needed to clear my head. Why aren't you at the station?" She asked, very surprised to see him.

"I got a call about a disturbance in the forest and I came to check it out. It wasn't you, right?"

"Of course, I don't cause disturbances…" He raised an eye brow at her. "Usually." She corrected herself with a grin.

"You want to come with me, find out what has people so worked up?" He really had no idea what he was asking of her. She did her best not to show her complete excitement. Amelia simply nodded and stuffed her IPod into her pocket.

Together they ventured farther into the forest, it almost felt like there was no curse, like they were still Bernadette and Derek.

"It's like we are on a treasure hunt." He joked. "We suddenly became pirates."

"I highly suggest against running into other pirates during this adventure." Amelia commented.

"Right. They are evil, cunning, self-serving and ruthless. I wouldn't let you near one."

Amelia stopped in her tracks. "Even if I wanted to run off with one?"

"No, you are not allowed to be with a pirate. What kind of brother would I be?" He would have said more, but Amelia threw herself into his arms, pulling him into a tight hug. He returned it. "I would never let anything bad happen to you."

"I know. We got each other's back, always and forever." She told him before letting go.

"Besides, you are way too smart for a pirate. And you would most likely kill him in a week." They continued walking. They reached a fallen log and Graham climbed over it first, reaching out a hand to help Amelia over.

"So now you're accepting my violent side?" She laughed and took his hand. She missed this interaction so much.

"There's a side of a person that they never show the world. You put on a happy face but I think deep down, there's something darker and broken." He had always been so wise and deep. It was a sign that he cared.

"What side do you hide?" Amelia asked curiously.

"I think a part of me is missing."

Amelia swallowed hard. His heart was missing and somehow he knew it. But there was nothing either of them could do about it, for the time being at least. "I hope you find what you're missing." She answered him quietly, meaning every word of it.

Graham would have responded to her only their thoughts were cut short by gun fire. They locked eyes and without a word, ran in the direction of the noise. There were very few people who knew her inside and out. Even with the curse, Graham was one of those people.

They stopped suddenly. "Here, you should take this." He pulled a knife out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Amelia. She had to catch her breath. It was the same knife Killian had given her, the same one that was in the window at Gold's shop. "I was planning on giving it to for your birthday, but it comes in handy now."

Amelia struggle to keep her feelings in check, this was overwhelming. But she was able to joke. "Isn't it a bad idea to bring a knife to a gun fight?"

"I think you can handle yourself just fine."

"Thanks." The knife felt right at home in her hand.

Then Graham dropped to his knees to examine the ground. There were footprints. At least he kept his tracking skills.

"Human tracks, they started in the south and moved east. Size ten shoe, hard pressure on the heel…"

"Size ten and a half, actually brown shoes, untied shoelace on the left side. The person is about two hundred pounds, six foot two…" Amelia corrected him

He looked up, caught between shock and amazement. "You got all that from the footprint?"

"No, Keith is standing fifty yards to the life of me." Amelia's words were barely audible. Graham's eyes went to that direction before pulling her down next to him behind a large fallen trunk.

There was Keith, the former Sheriff of Nottingham, alone in the forest, and the chances of him being up to no good were very high. He raised a gun and fired at a glass bottle. His shot completely missed.

"I doubt he has a license for that." Graham commented.

"He can't even shoot right, that's even more dangerous." Amelia added. "So you take the back, I take the front?"

"No, I take the front, you take the back. I won't put you on the front lines; I need to make sure you stay safe."

"Fine." She reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, I'm going to circle around and face him head on. Cover my back."

"As always." He quickly squeezed her hand before carefully walking along the tree line to be in front of Keith

Amelia waited behind the trunk. Then she heard Graham. "Keith, do you have a license for that gun?"

"Does it matter? This is a free country, isn't it?" Keith asked.

"It's illegal to own and operate a gun without a license. Also I got a call about a distribution here. So I came to take care of it. Drop the gun." Graham answered calmly, never lowering his gun.

"It's just you? You think I'll go quietly?" Keith had to the nerve to ask. Amelia gracefully stood up and walked to him.

"You think he's alone? And I do strongly suggest you listen to him. Drop the gun now." She told him.

"He's a member of the law; he can't do anything without a reason."

"True. But everything happens for a reason. So when I punch you in the face, remember, I have a reason." She missed this kind of banter, but truth be told, Killian was more fun to play with.

"Fine, you twisted my arm." Keith gently placed the gun on the ground and held out his wrists, waiting for the handcuffs. Graham came closer, ready with the cuffs.

"Don't try anything funny. I have a knife and I am not afraid to use it." Amelia said quietly, pressing it not so gently into Keith's back.

"I doubt you would be afraid to do anything." Keith replied back.

With the cuffs tight around his wrists, Graham shoved him to start walking in the direction they had come. Amelia picked up the gun; she fully intended to give it to Graham. Shockingly, Keith kept his mouth shut. Amelia wanted him to say something, anything to give her a reason to hit him in the back of the head.

They reached the squad car faster than Amelia thought they would have, she thought she went farther into the forest. Graham shoved Keith into the back seat and slammed the door.

"I think one night at the station should remind him not to play with guns. We should do this again, Amelia."

"Go after bad guys in the forest? Anytime, just make sure someone can cover my shift at the library." She smiled, handing him the gun.

"No, just being in the forest. We both have this skill, let's have some fun with it." Graham said. "It makes me feel … alive. If that makes any sense."

"Graham, that makes perfect sense. Just let me know when." She squeezed his shoulder. "Now please get him behind bars before I smash his face in." Amelia had been ignoring his leering from the back seat.

"Will do, see you for drinks tonight?" Graham got in the front seat.

"Of course." She answered and watched him drive off. Amelia wasn't sure how long she stood there, just holing the knife. And she felt she wasn't alone. Fear crept into her skin and she forced herself to turn around.

But there was a comforting sight there. Two mismatched eyes, the eyes of the wolf. Of their wolf.

* * *

**Thoughts? There's going to be a flashback in the next chapter with our favorite world jumper and his hat of tricks.**


	8. Did you think I would fall for that?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Please make you read "People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings". Jefferson! **

* * *

She met up with Ruby, Jordan and Mary Margret at the White Rabbit the following week. All they wanted to know about was her apparent adventure in the woods with Graham. For a small town, word spread quite fast.

"So you just ran into Graham and then there were gun shots? Were you scared?" Mary Margret asked, sipping her girly drink.

"Not really. Graham had my back plus he gave me an early birthday gift." Amelia took out her camera and showed them the picture of the knife. It now sat on the mantle in a place of honor, or just memory.

"He gave you a knife, that's a… odd gift." Ruby commented, shaking her head.

"But at least Keith got a night at the station maybe that will stop him from doing… stupid things. And I use the word stupid loosely." Jordan said.

"Doubtful. He kept giving me sideway looks that made me want to rip his eyes out. He's the kind of man who knows exactly what he wants and not afraid to do anything it takes to get it. He's not one to take for an answer." Amelia shook her head before taking her shot.

"I would just keep walking the other way." Mary Margret stated.

"Smart woman should, smart want a good man anyways." Jordan echoed what was on all their minds.

"I want a gentleman who knows what he's doing." Amelia said quietly, her fingers wrapped around her coin.

* * *

28 years.

1456 weeks.

14716800 minutes.

It was getting close to have destiny come into play. It was almost time for the savior to appear, to save them all. Amelia had been as patient as she could be. She had been good, more than good in her opinion. She built friendships, kept her mouth shut and believed she could have a happy ending in this sleepy town. Amelia also knew that very soon Rumplestiltskin would come to collect his end of their bargain. And she refused to be caught off guard or kept out of certain important information. Even if he wasn't the Dark One anymore, he still could not be trusted. She had to make sure he told her everything he knew, even if he didn't want her knowing.

Who could she turn to that would be helpful? Who was as skilled as she was in herbs and things of that nature? Only one person came to mind. She had met him a long time ago in the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

Bernadette had just made a delivery of fairy dust to her usual dealer and was now heading home. Or she would have if a powerful wind hadn't knocked her off her feet. Giving herself a minute to collect her thoughts, she sprung back up, knife in hand.

A few feet from her was a young man with his back to her, brushing leaves off his coat. There was a top hat next to him. He didn't seem that dangerous, but Bernadette knew better to trust appearances.

She crept up behind him, one hand grabbed the back of his head, exposing his neck to her knife.

"Now just who do you think you are? And how did you do that?" She demanded in his ear.

He didn't fight back, shockingly. Maybe he knew better. "I can give you a better answer if I didn't have a knife to my throat."

"Do your best." She growled.

"Name's Jefferson, I'm a realm transporter." He said.

Realm transporter, what's a realm transporter?" Bernadette asked, trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"Someone who transports objects through the realms." He stated. That only made her push the knife a bit deeper.

"You think you're funny? Make no mistake, one more smart comment and I will make you wish for death. What kind of objects do you transport and how?"

"Someone is awfully curious." A hard yank of his head and he added to his previously statement. "I transport mostly magical objects; usually they are requests from certain people. My top hat over there is a portal. That's how I travel."

Content with his answer Bernadette let go of his head and lowered the knife. He turned around to face her, truth be told he wasn't that bad on the eyes. And she could tell he thought the same of her. But she was in no mood.

She walked over to the hat and gently kicked it with her foot.

"Wait, you can't just kick that. Do you know how much hard work I put into making that?" Jefferson almost yelled at her, picking up the hat.

"Why do you do it?" Bernadette asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Same reason you do the things you do, it puts food on the table and keeps a roof over your head." Her head quickly turned to him. "There aren't many people who don't know about the horrible deeds you have done. But there are those who commend you, not many woman do half of you do. The standing up for yourself, not needing a man, and your skill, it's almost legendary."

Bernadette stared at him, unsure how to take that or what to say.

"It's a compliment, take it. Now if you would excuse me, I have a deadline to keep." He started to walk away.

"Do you need a partner?" She blurted out.

"No, but thank you for the interest. I work alone." Jefferson didn't break his stride.

"But I can handle myself, you said so yourself."

"That wasn't an open invitation."

"What's Wonderland like?" Bernadette asked,

"Horrible. All worlds are awful. The trick to all of them is to stay alive."

"Damaged people know how to survive." She caught up to him and stood in front of him.

Finally he stopped, looking at her thoughtfully. "Fine, you can join me on my next adventure." He reached into his sack and pulled a bottle out. "To partners." He opened the cap and handed it to her.

"Partners." She took a small sip, she didn't know what the bottle contained.

"Now let me give you your first lesson on realm transport."

Suddenly her head felt like a boulder and her knees gave way. Jefferson caught her in his arms. "Never trust anyone." He whispered in her ear and gently rested her on the ground.

* * *

Amelia pulled up to a mansion on the far edge of town and raised her eyebrows at the sight of it. "What did you do to get that?" She wondered, looking at the huge exterior.

She knew exactly who she was dealing with, even if he didn't. And she never forgot his advice. Amelia quickly downed a small vial of a milky liquid, it was something she knew would counter act any poison. At least she still know to make that.

She got out of the car and walked to the front door. The house was even bigger up close. She rang the doorbell and waited.

Presently the door opened, there stood a man who, along with everyone else, hadn't aged in twenty eight years.

"Jefferson, hi there, you don't know me but…" She had a fake smile plastered on her face when she started talking.

"I know exactly who you are you. Hello Bernadette." He calmly greeted her.

Her eyes widened. Her instinct kicked in, she reached for her waist, where she usually had a weapon.

"You don't carry weapons anymore." He smiled knowingly.

"Force of habit, I'm afraid." She smiled sweetly.

"Now why are you here?"

"I need your help."

"You need my help. If I remember correctly, you threaten me last time we met. Make me wish for death were your exact words…"

"Jefferson, you have any idea how many decent relationships began with me threatening someone?"

"That's not how you make friends or allies." He started to close the door.

She placed her boot between the door and the frame. "One favor, Jefferson that is it. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Where are my manners?" He sighed and opened the door wide. "Come inside and we will discuss your ridiculous request. "

She stepped inside, he led her into his large living room then disappeared into the kitchen. Amelia surveyed the room, nothing was out of place or would suggest his Fairy Tale character self.

"How is it you remember?' She asked when Jefferson returned with a tray that had a teapot and two cups.

"How do you?" He threw the question back at her.

"Not here to discuss that." Amelia said quietly.

"Then my answer is the same. Here, I just made this." He handed her a cup half filled with tea. "Then we can discuss."

"I can't picture you a tea drinker." She gave him a little knowing smile. Not breaking eye contact with him, she took a sip from the cup. "Old family recipe? Is that a hint of mint in there?" Then a small sensation came over her, but the vial she took earlier quickly stopped it from taking control of her whole body. Did he think she was stupid and fall for that again. But she had to play the part. Her eyes widened at him, betrayed. "Why you…" she started to say before her eyes closed and her body toppled over. Good thing she knew how to break a fall without looking like she was breaking a fall.

Her ears were on high alert for Jefferson's next move, which was to check her pulse. She made her move quick, grabbing his wrist and flipping him over, then pinning herself on top of him.

"Did you really think I would fall for that again?" She asked with a sly smile.

"I did wonder if you listened to me. Now what do you need me for?"

"I need an odorless, tasteless something to loosen someone's tongue."

"That is an odd request, who are you using it on?"

"What I do with what you give me is none of your business."

"You are aware I can't do anything if you're on top of me. So if you want my help, get up."

Amelia sighed but did pull herself off of him. He followed and got to his feet.

"You need it for Gold, don't you?"

Amelia looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you ask questions you already have answers for?"

"To see people's reactions. What kind of deal did you make with him? To keep your memories? It's more of a curse to remember than to forget. If you'll follow me."

He led her into the hallway.

"I think it's interesting that no one's house screams "I'm a fairy tale character…" Then they entered a large room which housed a few hundreds of top hats. "And here is where the crazy comes out." She observed.

"I prefer the word mad." He remarked.

"Of course you would." She responded sweetly. She noticed telescope in the corner and realized it was pointed at the house next door. "That's not creepy at all."

"She's my daughter." Jefferson quietly told Amelia.

"And you remember everything… but she doesn't. That must be hard." Amelia decided not to let on she knew the feeling well enough.

"You made a deal to keep your memories for a person you care about, didn't you?"

"Am I that transparent?" She sounded almost annoyed.

He just smiled and handed her a small vial. "One drop of this should be enough. He will be putty in your hands."

"That should do it; I just need to know all the facts. I will not be caught off guard again."

"There is something you can do for me." He said quietly.

"There it is. I knew you wanted something. What is it?"

"It's almost been twenty eight years. The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming should be coming to break the curse soon."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Help her, guide her. Make her believe so this curse can be broken."

"What makes you think she will even come?"

"She doesn't have a choice. It's her destiny. "

* * *

**And Emma is coming in the next chapter!**


	9. She just uses people

**I do not own Once Upon A Time. Please make sure you read "People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings." Emma now entered Storybrooke and this meants Gold is going to remember and hence able to collect his end of the deal.**

* * *

Apart from a few exciting slip ups, Amelia kept her head out of trouble. Her picture collection kept growing and changing. They became less serious and more funny and relaxed. Amelia had let her guard down and was comfortable with herself. She enjoyed this life so much and wished nothing would change.

Her wardrobe might have been her favorite part. She experimented with colors and patterns, more so than she would have at home. Skirts were her go to piece; they gave her a girly appearance as did the three to four inch heels she wore every day. It counteracted her true nature and that was the whole point. Amelia had to admit her favorite shoes were a pair of knee high black boots with a four inch heels.

Her weekend nights were spent at the White Rabbit, drinking and dancing with her friends. At least this dancing didn't require as much skill as it did back in the Enchanted Forest, it was more carefree, and her girlfriends were very good partners. Amelia was even able to pull Graham onto the dance floor with her. Ruby got a picture of that, it now sat on her mantle in a nice frame.

Ruby dragged Amelia up onto stage one night for karaoke. She stayed at her side for a song then left the librarian alone for her own song. Turns out she had a decent voice, not Disney princess quality but enough to make the crowd stare at her. Maybe they didn't think the librarian had that kind of voice. Amelia enjoyed the look of complete shock on their faces when they discovered this talent. But it didn't make her smug like the same action would have had back in the Enchanted Forest.

But things were not going to stay the same, the twenty eighth year was now and change was in the air whether Amelia liked it or not

She had just opened up her worn copy of The Hobbit when her cell phone rang. Who was possibly calling her at this late hour? Alright, eight in the evening wasn't late, but it was a work night so she hoped it was not Ruby with an invite to the White Rabbit. But it was Graham.

"Graham, is something wrong?" She didn't bother greeting him.

"Henry's missing. Want to help with the search party?" He asked, knowing her answer.

"Of course I'll help. Where do you need me to meet you? The station?" Amelia had already dropped her book and went for her coat.

"No, Regina's house."

She groaned; the mayor's house was not the place she wanted to go. Seriously, Regina had problem keeping tabs on her children.

"Amelia?" Graham asked when he didn't hear her reply.

"Yeah, I'll be right over." She hung up the phone.

* * *

She walked over to the mayor's house, quite comfortable in her jeans, boots and green trench coat. It was brisk night, she hadn't gotten used to the cold of Maine yet. She didn't believe she was made for cold weather; it never really got this cold in the Enchanted Forest. Or at least where she lived.

Was she, Amelia Hunter, the librarian, formerly Bernadette the bounty hunter from the Enchanted Forest, going to ring the doorbell of her enemy? And help her in her finding her son? Honestly it was only because Graham asked, the possessed Sheriff who was her brother. What a messed up world this curse created.

Amelia rang the doorbell and waited patiently to be let in.

The door opened, Regina stood there, fully expecting Henry only to see the librarian. "Oh, it's you." She sounded caught between heartbroken and furious.

"Good to see you too Madam Mayor." Amelia gave her a fake smile.

"What are you doing here, Miss Hunter? I am in the middle of a crisis at the moment."

"I called her Regina." Graham stepped into the entry way. "She is pretty capable at tracking people. I thought she could help."

"She is nothing but a librarian." Regina turned back to Amelia. "You need to go home now. I don't need you."

Amelia felt anger boiling inside of herself and she strove to calm herself. How dare she speak to her like that? Nothing but a librarian? Sure here in Storybrooke that's all she was, but back home she was so much more. One swift throw of a knife would put that evil queen back in her place. But that was not an option for Amelia. She couldn't risk putting herself and Graham in harm's way.

"Sorry to intrude, I hope Henry comes home soon safe and sound." Amelia said, walking away from the door and off the porch. The door slammed behind her.

When she was halfway down the walkway, it opened again.

"Amelia, wait." She didn't turn around but she did stop. Graham ran up to her. "I'm sorry. I thought she would appreciate help. She's very worried about Henry."

"She doesn't appreciate anyone, Graham. She just uses people." Amelia almost yelled.

"Oh and you take my advice on relationships?" He shot back suddenly.

That comment made her take a step back. What did he mean by that? Did he have any idea what he meant about relationships he disapproved of? It strongly reminded her of their last conversation, their last real one before he lost his heart.

"Forget it. Henry's a smart boy; he must have a plan or something. Call me when he gets home." Amelia walked away from him and towards Granny's. She needed a coffee or something.

Twenty minutes later, she had a latte in hand. Part of her felt she needed to spike it to help her get through her feelings of being out down by someone who clearly knew her skill.

Amelia stopped in front of the library and for something stopped her dead in her tracks. She looked up at the clock and for the first time in twenty eight, the hands moved.

* * *

When she opened her apartment door the following morning, Amelia found a unmarked envelope that contained a playing card and a picture of a blonde woman. The picture had a single word written on the back.

Destiny.

Amelia immediately understood this as the savior had finally come to Storybrooke. The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming was here and read to fulfill her destiny. Or at least that's what Amelia thought.

She quickly dressed and headed out into town to find this savior and introduce herself. She had to know how much work she had to do.

Amelia found Henry with the unknown blonde.

"Henry, are you okay? We were all so worried about you. Hi, you're new around here. I'm Amelia, the town librarian." She held out her hand.

"Emma Swan, I'm Henry's birth mom." Emma shook Amelia's hand.

Amelia paused to stare at the newcomer. "Oh, I knew Henry was adopted. I just never thought you would come. Will you be staying long?" She asked.

"No, I just came to return Henry to his mom. I'm heading out tomorrow."

"Oh, safe travels home then."

"Thanks." Emma walked off. Amelia just watched her and tried to plan what to do next.

* * *

Amelia met up with Jefferson at the White Rabbit to discuss Emma. They sat two chairs away from each other at the bar. She ordered a drink.

"Did you get my envelope?" Jefferson asked, staring at the mug in front of him.

"Yes and I met her." Amelia didn't look at him either; she just took a sip of her drink.

"Did you make her stay?"

"I don't have to do anything." She took another sip, a longer one this time.

"Why is that?"

"Explain parental love to me."

"What?" Jefferson asked confused on where she was going.

"Would you do anything for your daughter?"

"Yes." He quietly answered

"Then Emma is going to stay as long as she is needed."

"What makes you so sure?"

Amelia threw her head back to finish her drink and then paid for it. She stood up and walked over to Jefferson. Leaning in close to his ear, she whispered. "She's Henry's birth mother."

"Well, that's interesting." He had to say.

"To say the least." Amelia left the bar.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	10. Not my business?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. If there are any gammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I have been sick all this year, being only four days. FYI- I had this plotted out before we found out who Baefire was. So bare with me.**

* * *

Amelia sat at her dining table staring at her collection of pictures. So Henry's birth mother was Emma Swan. Who was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. And Snow White's step mother was the Evil Queen, Regina. Henry had been adopted by his step great grandmother. Amelia shook her head and took a decent sip of her wine. Was that planned? It seemed too coincidental to be random.

Was it odd in all the time in Storybrooke she hadn't seen Charming once? What happened to him when she rode off to the Dark One's castle? Was he even alive?

* * *

She was sitting on a park bench reading The Hobbit, minding her own business when he approached her. All this time, he made it clear he had no recollection of his past. But now, things were different, very different

"I take it as you had enough time to drink the entire potion, dearie." It was more of a statement than a question.

It took her a moment to understand his comment before slowly looking up at Gold. "Yes I did."

"Good to know, I thought all was lost. I expect you in the shop tomorrow to discuss the terms." He nodded

"Scared to discuss the terms out in the open?" Amelia asked.

"This is a private matter and you will be at the shop tomorrow." Gold began to walk away at that. He was not used to being questioned.

Amelia shook her head. "This is why I never wanted to make a deal with you. I never wanted to be in your service."

He only paused a moment. "Be quick with your end and won't be for long, dearie."

* * *

Amelia woke up the next morning with a sick feeling and she knew exactly why. She had broken one of her promises she made to herself, to never make a deal with the Dark One. But was it the only thing she could do to maybe have a fighting chance to save Derek.

She quickly dressed, light blue top, green skirt, brown jacket paired with nude heels. She grabbed her purse along with a journal before heading into the kitchen. Now for the secret weapon.

She made her coffee and poured it into a portable thermos and added a single drop from the vial Jefferson gave her. After a moment of thought, Amelia added another two drops. She was not taking any chances. She was going to have another Benjamin incident, She downed her own liquid of the anti-potion. All the information was coming from him, nothing from her.

Amelia checked herself in the mirror, hair straightened, all the right jewelry in place, and not a hint of fear or concern on her face. That's how she planned to look, completely in control.

She left her apartment and headed down to the shop, avoided eye contact with everyone. No one needed to know that she made a deal or was working for Gold in any way shape of form.

She entered the shop, he was waiting behind the counter. "Lock the door."

"I suppose a good morning is out of the question." Amelia responded, locking the door and turning the sign to "closed".

He looked up at her. "Good morning."

"You really don't want people prying, do you?"

"People need to mind their own business that is all. What is that?" He eyed the thermos.

"Coffee, because it's early. I am usually wined and dined beforehand. Let's at least keep up that tradition. "She placed the thermo on the counter.

"For the sake of tradition." Gold nodded and produced two tea cups from a cabinet behind him. Amelia noticed a chipped teacup almost in a place of honor. Gold caught her glance and gave her a look.

"Not my business?" She noted.

"Exactly."

She poured the coffee into both cups and felt him watching her intently. "Why do I feel like I made a deal with the devil?" Amelia commented.

"Because you basically did, except in this case, it's the Dark One." His hands waved around for a brief moment to make that fact clear.

"And somehow I missed that flair. What are we drinking to?"

"Doing everything and anything to protect those we care about." That answer surprised her. "That is what brought us together. You wanted to protect your brother and I…" He stopped short. He then locked eyes with her and drowned half his cup in one go.

Amelia took a few sips before going for her journal. "So Gold, who am I tracking down for you?"

He paused for a moment, as if saying it brought back painful memories. "My son."

She almost dropped her pen. Gold, Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One , had a son? Did he have a past before becoming the Dark One? Maybe he wasn't always scary and cunning, needing to bend everyone to his will. She went back to her cup, half wishing it was spiked, and she was going to need it.

"Does that surprise you?" He asked, slightly hurt at her reaction. He drank also. Amelia knew how to play that game well. If she drank, he would automatically follow suit. It was a common human chain of reaction.

"Yes. What happened to him?" She almost was scared.

"I lost him."

"I got that fact. How did you lose him?"

"He fell through a portal and went to a world without magic. Hence he came to this world."

"If you knew he was going to fall, why didn't you stop him or follow him?" Amelia was genuinely interested. For a man who seemed to do anything to find his son, letting him go through a portal didn't fit. But then again, nothing he did fit.

Gold suddenly was overcome by rage. "I broke one deal in my life and I paid dearly. The reason is…"

"None of my business? If you want me to find him, I need to know everything. Keep talking." She lifted her cup again. And finally the man caught on.

"You drugged it!" Thankfully Storybrooke did not have magic, Amelia was sure she would have been dead.

"Yes I did. I couldn't be caught off guard about anything." She stated matter of fact.

"It's not like I hired you to kill someone you care about."

That hit a nerve. "How thoughtful of you. Now back to your son. How old was he? Hair color, eye color? Anything would be helpful."

The former Dark One seemed to calm down a bit but he would not touch the teacup. "Baefire was fourteen, dark brown hair, brown eyes. That was three hundred years ago."

Amelia was quickly taking down notes, but she stopped suddenly stopped at the 'three hundred years ago". Her hand automatically went to her necklace. There couldn't be a connection there, could there be? Honestly she didn't want to even think there was one.

"Anything else?" She voice was caught in her throat.

"When he would write, he would hide messages in them. Every third word would be a word in the message and everything else was meaningless. It was our secret form of communication."

"Why did he go through a portal?" Amelia pressed that question again.

"Because he wanted a better life for us." Gold answered quietly.

"I think this consult is done for the day. When I need more information or when I have news, I know where to find you." Amelia gathered her journal and thermos.

Neither of them knew what to say, so she let herself out of the shop. Amelia knew full well she had

* * *

**If anyone know where this is leading, please let me know what you think. I have this story planned out well into season three. Though with them going back to the Enchanted Forest makes Amelia miss out on a comfy life with... someone. Not saying who.**


	11. I'm not jealous, I'm just protective

** So sorry it took so long to write this, the hiatus is killing me. Though it really shouldn't be a problem, these events are all season one. Also this scene is short.**

* * *

What constants did Amelia have in her life? There were her four pieces of jewelry; two from Killian, the bracelet from Derek and the disk from Benjamin. Pat of her wondered why her jewelry involve pain and failure? Then there were some new additions that connected to her old life. There was the ship window cling and the wolf throw blanket she had thrown across her couch. While her apartment did not scream fairy tale character, it had concealed hints to a darker ad painful past. Her bookshelves were filled with adventure stories, now adventures were a thing of the past and she missed them. Something needed to change soon, this savior had to get to work. But what exactly was she supposed to do? Breaking the curse would only make everyone remember who they really are, hence bringing happy endings. It wouldn't bring them all home.

Home, that was a funny word now. Storybrooke had become home, while the Enchanted Forest seemed like a dream.

* * *

Amelia did not feel like she was in a rush to find Gold's son, he had waited three hundred years, what's a little while longer. The fact that the former bounty hunter had no clue where to start played the biggest role. Three hundred years their time or real time? This town had been frozen, what is the kid transported more than one world? There wasn't even proof that he was still alive.

It was enough to make her head hurt.

* * *

Amelia entered Granny's the next morning, not surprised to see Emma sitting at the counter, Graham was at the other end.

"Morning, you're staying around longer?" Amelia greeted her.

"Yeah, I just want to make sure my son is taken care of. What do you know about Regina?" Emma asked.

Amelia raised her eyebrows and locked eyes with Graham across the counter. She was unsure how to answer. "The mayor and I do not see eye to eye on… many things. She seems to rule the town with an iron fist."

"So not someone you want to rub the wrong way?"

"I wouldn't say that…" Amelia sat down and ordered her usual latte. She would actually love the chance to settle a score with Regina but now was not the time.

"Good to know."

Behind her, Graham got up and paid for his coffee and walked towards the door. He stopped to kiss Amelia's cheek quick and nodded to Emma.

What's your relationship with the Sheriff?" Emma asked, looking at Graham as he exited the diner.

"He's my brother. Why?" Amelia answered the question before throwing out her own, not realizing the uncertainty she put into it.

"No reason." Emma said. Henry appeared next to Emma and asked her to walk him to school. They left the diner.

"It sounds like someone is jealous." Granny commented from behind the counter.

Amelia looked at her and rolled her eyes. "I'm not jealous, I'm just protective." Then she realized that's exactly how Graham had sounded before she went off with Killian.

Her phone buzzed, it was a text from Graham.

_'I didn't know you could be diplomatic.'_

She bit back a smile. Was she overreacting? Emma seemed harmless, but then again, so did Amelia. She had a feeling in her gut that the savior might have the power to awaken certain memories. Was Amelia ready to have her brother back?

* * *

**So, I'm thinking I want Amelia to help with finding David, but at the same time keeping to herself and trying to find Baefire. Any characters you want her to interact with?**


	12. What am I, the next door neighbor

**Sorry for the wait but Storybrooke is pretty boring. Or is it just because the pirate is missing. Sorry people, you have to wait for part 3. Thank you for the followers and likes and reviews! Don't forget that this is part two, part one is "People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings"**

* * *

Amelia's dining table was covered in paperwork. She had to figure out the schedule for the library for the entire month. There were book readings, children's story times most weekday afternoons. Class trips a few times a month for different grade levels. And this month the high school wanted to use some space as practice space for their upcoming play. Amelia was pretty sure they were performing one of Shakespeare's plays, she just wasn't sure which one. Shakespeare was not one of Amelia's favorite playwrights, he was too kill happy for her taste.

Part of her wanted to shove the papers off the table, it was a lot of work for one person. It was times like this that Amelia wanted some help at the library. Why didn't she have help? Oh that's right, she tended to work alone. Though maybe she would put up a 'help wanted' sign tomorrow. Just to see what would happen.

Her phone rang, which now it was a habit of getting calls way past when the sun went down. But it was always something exciting, like Ruby wanting to go to the White Rabbit or Graham needing a hand with something.

"Hello?" She answered it.

"Amelia, did you turn in yet?" Graham was on the other side.

"No, too busy. I'm up to my eyeballs in schedule for the library. Why?" At least she was honest.

"You want to help with a search party?"

"Henry again?" She got worried, that kid had a crazy steak.

"Not this time. A patient from the hospital just walked out. Can you meet Emma, Mary Margret and myself in the woods." Graham told her.

"What will Regina think? She was pretty annoyed you called me last time."

"I don't care what Regina thinks." He sounded like himself, for the first time in years.

"Good, because neither do I. This sounds like fun. I'll be there, fill me in on the rest when I get there." She hung up the room. At least she was already dressed in comfortable clothes. All she had to grab was her motorcycle helmet. No point taking the car.

Soon she was on her way. Amelia had a million questions in her head. What patient would just walk out? Why was Emma and Mary Margret on this search? Well, at least she knew all her questions would be answered when she reached.

She parked at the edge of the woods and took her flashlight out of her jacket pocket before venturing in. Amelia had to rely on all her tracking skills if she was going to find anyone. Her ears were listening very careful for the slightest noise. She also didn't know what else could be in these woods.

Finally she heard a branch snap near her. Amelia hated the fact she had no weapon, but she had to make the best of it. She turned in the direction of the noise and froze. Not out of fear but shock.

Not three feet from her stood her wolf, well hers and Derek's wolf. It just stared at her before walking right up to her and touching its nose to Amelia's leg. A wave of lost settled over her and she crouched down to hug the large wolf. It was a piece of home that hadn't forgotten her and more importantly never judged her.

It was a quick hug, the wolf pulled back and titled it's head.

"You know where Derek is? Show me." It was odd to call Graham Derek, even though that was his real name. But nonetheless Amelia followed.

Why was it hard to keep up with the wolf? Was Amelia that out of shape? She was louder than she meant to be. When she felt herself almost trip, she found herself face to face with Graham.

"Amelia, you found me? That was fast." He caught her hand before she fully fell to the ground.

"Of course I'll always find you. I had some help." She dusted leaves off her jacket. "So who are we looking for?"

"John Doe."

"Seriously? We are looking for someone without a name?" This was almost as bad as searching for Gold's son. Nothing to go on.

"He's a patient who was in a coma. That is until Mary Margret read some book to him. It apparently woke him up. And he left the hospital and headed in this direction."

"Wait, Mary Margret woke him up?" Snow White woke a nameless man up? Could he be Charming?"

"Yes, do you know something? If you know anything you have to tell me." Graham asked.

The things I know that I want to tell you, there are so many. But for your safety I can't. So you are going to have to be patient.

"I have thoughts, that's all." Amelia shook her head. He stopped her suddenly, bending down to pick something off the ground. It was a patient tag, and there was blood on it.

"We should get back to the others." Graham said and Amelia nodded. They walked back to where he had left Emma and Mary Margret. They were both surprised to find Henry standing there.

"Henry, what are you doing here? Regina is going to kill us." Amelia suddenly became the protective mother.

"He left so he could help. He has a crazy idea that the John Doe is looking for me." Mary Margret told them.

Graham held out the tag. "He can't be that far, I found this."

They continue on their way down to the stream. Amelia fell into step with Emma.

"Bet you would love to be back at Granny's warm right now." Amelia said.

"I'm not there anymore." Emma told her.

"Why? What happened? Granny would never kick someone out."

"Regina can apparently. There's a brand new no felons law in town. I'm just kind of here."

"Do you need a place? If you're staying?" Amelia tried to get a straight answer out of her.

"I'll get back to you about that."

"Found him!" Graham called from up ahead. Mary Margret ran and turned him over before giving him mouth to mouth.

Yes that was Prince Charming. And now Snow White was basically kissing him to bring him back to life. Did they have to be lovey and cheesy here too? When neither of them knows better?

He was revived and he had no idea where he was or even who he was. Graham quickly called the ambulance

They brought him back to the hospital where Doctor Whale worked on him. Not two seconds later, a woman ran into the room, calling our John Doe David. And of course Regina was right behind the new woman. She is Kathryn Nolen, John Doe's wife.

If she remembered the story correctly, Charming was engaged to some princess but left her to be with Snow White. Did the curse actually marry Charming to that princess? It would seem so.

Emma is like Amelia, suspicious that Kathryn came out of nowhere and never even looked for her husband. Regina is annoyed that Amelia dared to show up for the search party.

Kathryn is at least being sweet and thankful to the search party, now she gets a second chance with her husband.

Amelia left the hospital not really feeling all that great. Charming, or rather David, was found and safe, but he's completely clueless on everything. Maybe that's what the curse did to someone who was in a coma. It didn't seem right, that David and Mary Margret weren't together. What was going on with her, did she believe in love? Of course she did, for everyone except her.

* * *

She found herself at the White Rabbit that night. Did she drink this much back in the Enchanted Forest? Of course she did spend a great deal of time with pirates, so maybe she did.

Graham sat down next to her. "Good job out there."

"You're not so bad yourself, for a sheriff." She smiled at him, raising her glass to him.

"Can I ask your opinion on something?"

"Sure."

"I'm thinking about asking Emma to be deputy. Is it a good idea, should I do it?"

"What am I, the next door neighbor?" Amelia asked, trying to look offended. Graham's eyes widened at her. "I'm kidding, I'm happy with the library. As long as we have our few adventures, I'm good."

"So asking Emma is good?"

"Yes, she is certainly capable and knows what she's doing. Just be careful."

"Careful with what?" He asked.

"With Emma and Regina. If a fight broke out between them, I would put my money on Emma but Regina plays dirty. Besides the fact you're sleeping with Regina and I think you have feelings for Emma."

Graham didn't know what to say. Amelia stood up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I don't want anything happening to you. You're all I have left."

* * *

**More sweet brother/ sister scenes before... well you know what is going to happen. Thoughts on the wolf appearing once?**


	13. I love how well you know me

**I do not own Once Upon A Time. Don't forget to read People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings. I love the relationship between Graham and Amelia. Yeah, good chapter, was able to write it in 2 days yay! **

* * *

Finally Storybrooke had some action. Some girl named Ashley, Amelia didn't know who she really was, gave birth to a baby girl. Which meant she had been pregnant for twenty eight years, but that's besides the point.

She made a deal with Gold because she felt she wasn't ready to be a mother. But at the last moment she changed her mind when she realized she could do it. So Ashley tried to leave town. Hasn't anyone realized yet that no one can leave without something bad happening?

The bottom line was that Ashley kept the baby because Emma made a deal with Gold. So now she owes him a favor, it would seem that both Emma and Amelia were in the same boat now. They made deals with the devil.

Another exciting thing happened was the sinkhole explosion. Amelia defiantly felt it and realized the extent of the damage when she got to work. At least a dozen bookshelves had fallen along with all the books. Clearing it would be an all-day project. Amelia considered closing the library for the day just so she could clean.

After a phone call from Graham making sure she was alright, he informed her that half the town was at site of the explosion. That made up her mind to close up the library; no one would be coming in.

Spreading the day away from the activity was a good choice. Staying away from Regina would maybe get the mayor to back down. Now Amelia was alone with her thoughts in a large empty building. Her mind roamed, mostly back to the Enchanted Forest, the good and bad times. Then she wondered what would happen when the curse broke. Would it mean everyone goes home? Did she even want to go home?

Another phone call from Graham told her that everything was safe. Everyone being Henry, Emma and Archie. She wasn't sure exactly why Henry was there in the first place. But nonetheless that kid needed better adventures, ones that didn't involve trouble.

* * *

Kathryn Nolen was organizing a welcome home party for David. Amelia felt bad for him, he was going to be surrounded by strangers and only a few people he knew. The familiar faces would be were going to be the rescue party so Graham, Emma, Mary Margret, Henry and Amelia.

So Amelia felt forced to go, just to make David feel comfortable. She picked a pretty purple dress that she paired with brown heels and headed over. She intended to get to the party on time.

Kathryn answered the door, all smiles. "Amelia, I'm so glad you came. I still feel like I need to thank you for finding David. Let me take your coat."

Amelia handed over her coat. "It was a team effort." She wasn't good at accepting thanks.

"Nonsense. You were amazing. Drinks are over there, food should be out shortly."

Amelia nodded and looked around the room. There were a ton of people even she didn't know. Obviously she didn't get out much. She poured herself a glass of wine then she noticed people she knew, Michael and Helen.

"Amelia, we weren't sure you were coming." Helen hugged her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"We heard you helped with the rescue party. That must have been exciting. How did you even get involved?" Michael asked.

"Graham called and I couldn't say no." Amelia stated.

"Maybe you should join the force." Helen joked.

"But who would run the library? I like the moments of adventures as opposed to craziness all the time."

Prince Charming, or David, never looked so uncomfortable and lost. At least he tried to look like he was enjoying himself.

Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. Amelia found herself face to face with Ana. First off, she felt caught, and then there was guilt, sadness and ager. The woman responsible for her fall was standing in front of her.

Ana was saying something to her, but Amelia was so spaced out she heard nothing.

"Earth to Amelia, Lucy just asked you a question. Are you even listening?" Helen asked, her hand touching Amelia's arm.

"What? I'm sorry, what were you asking about?" Amelia finally focused back.

"I was asking for romance novels. I adore romance novels, the idea that true love conquers all…" She actually sighed.

Amelia felt the urge to gag. But she smiled. "I'll have to see what I have and you can stop by to pick them up later in the week."

Lucy's face lit up brighter than was humanly possible before flitting off. Amelia drowned the rest of the wine.

"I'm guessing you have history with her." Michael commented.

"You have no idea." Then Amelia noticed Graham across the room. She excused herself from Michael and Helen and headed over to him.

"You look like you need one of these." He already had a full glass of wine ready for her.

"I love how well you know me." There was a real smile on her face.

"Who is she?"

"Someone from my past who ruined my life. Now I avoid her at all costs. It brings up bad memories." Amelia sipped her wine.

"So like Regina?" He asked.

"No, I avoid Regina for other reasons. Lucy just lectured me on true love and romance novels. I wanted to slap some sense into her. Love isn't as easy as the books make it out to be. No one is perfect; everyone has issues that make them unlovable."

"You never know, sometimes you fall for someone because of their flaws. You see past it and see the good." He still was very insightful.

Amelia stared at him, lost for words. That perfectly defined her relationship with Killian. That was until she betrayed him. But she had a good reason, right? She had to save Derek. She wasn't selfish; she just always gave herself the short end of the stick.

Amelia tried to enjoy the rest of the party. She failed to realize David had left early.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful besides the fact Lucy did stop by. Amelia did her best to make the trip as short as possible. It was days in the library, hanging out with Jordan and other random things. She tried to remain out the love triangle she knew what was going to be brewing between Mary Margret, David and Kathryn. Snow White and Prince Charming were made for each other. Just the way they looked at each other, they just knew, but were unsure how to handle it. because there was a third person, one that couldn't be blamed. No one is responsible for their actions while cursed. Amelia knew that first hand.

Amelia guessed she knew what love looked like. Her parents, Michael and Helen, Marian had that look also. Maybe Benjamin in the beginning. And maybe just maybe Killian had thrown one of those looks her way, between his other usual looks.

Where was she even going with that train of thought? It was better to be alone, no one could hurt you. Amelia didn't need love anyway. She just needed to protect those she cared about.

A loud bang at the door drew her back to reality. Who was it this late? It was close to midnight. Cautiously she opened the door. Graham stood there, looking dissevered and jumbled.

"Graham, what the…?"

"She found out. Emma found out about me and Regina." He sounded hurt.

Amelia's eyes widened and she punched his shoulder. "I told you to be careful!" She yelled.

"Oww! I know I deserved that but ow!" He rubbed where her fist made contact with his shoulder.

"You bet you deserved it!" She moved out of the way so he could enter the apartment. Graham went right to the kitchen for an ice pack. Amelia followed him, steam coming out of her ears.

"Exactly how did she find out?" She pulled herself to sit on the island. She needed to be able to look down at him.

"No ice packs? Fine, I'll just use a bag of corn." He said, avoiding the question for the moment. Graham placed the bag on his shoulder for a second of relief. That was until he noticed the look Amelia was giving him. "I was climbing out of the window at Regina's and Emma caught me while on the night shift…"

Wait, wait, you were at Regina's? Henry was there also, right?" Amelia felt the urge to punch him again. "Emma accepted your offer to join the force and you gave her the night shift just so you could…"She almost couldn't form words.

Graham noticed this and reached out to touch her arm. She pushed it back quite roughly. He took a different approach and opened the fridge to pull two bottles of beer out.

"No Graham, I'm not drinking. I'm too mad right now."

He sat them down on the island before sitting on the stool in front of her.

"What were you thinking?! You knew she was bad news even before you met her! But no you had to be the good person and you lose your heart over someone else!" She just kept ranting.

"Wait what?" Graham was suddenly confused.

"We keep telling each other to stay away from the wrong crowd but that's where we always end up. Derek, do we really not listen to each other?"

"First off what are you talking about? And second, who's Derek?"

Amelia froze. What had she done? For the first time in twenty eight years she slipped up. Her emotions got the best of her and she might have put their lives in danger.

"Amelia, what you saying?"

She pushed herself off the island and tried to leave the room so she could clear her mind. Graham grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Graham, don't worry. It's nothing, I was just ranting because you got me so angry. Forget it."

"Amelia…"

"Please." She pleaded. "Go home, sleep. Then try to make up with Emma. And stay away from Regina."

He nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead before walking out of her apartment. Amelia shook her head and tried to keep her eyes dry. She looked at the beers on the island and put them back in the fridge. She didn't need them or even want them. All she needed was for things to get better.

* * *

**So yeah... that episode is next, I might cry and you might also. **


	14. I am sorry

I do not own Once Upon a Time. Please don't forget to read part one "People Like Me Don't Derserve Happy Endings". It's that chapter, get the tissues ready.

* * *

Amelia slipped, how could she have slipped? Was she losing her touch, her edge? She stayed in the library for the entire day and she jumped whenever the phone rang. Amelia was scared it was Graham with more questions. It wasn't safe to answer his questions even though she knew all the answers.

She hadn't been this scared in a long time. Actually she never let fear get the best of her. It was usually pushed to the back of her mind and dealt with… never.

Fear only slowed her down and messed things up for, fear along with being very thickheaded. Being in love was cut short by wanting something else what she believed was more important. But at least she knew that she was loyal to her family, she would do anything for them.

* * *

It was the next day where everything started to fall apart. She knew it in her heart that it was not going to end well.

"Amelia!" Graham caught up to her. "I tried talking to Emma and she walked out on me until I kissed her. And I saw something."

"You kissed her? Seriously, why would think that was a good idea?" Amelia asked, shaking her head. "What did you see?"

"Just listen to what I have to say and don't think I'm crazy." He stared at her, almost pleading. She nodded, scared. "This is going to sound odd but how long have we been in Storybrooke?"

Twenty eight years. Amelia only stared at him, trying to carefully pick her words. "We have been here a very long time. I don't know exactly how long. What's going on?"

"I had a dream last night with a deer and a wolf. No, not a dream, more like a memory. Of us, somewhere else. And I found a wolf in the woods, it acted like it knew me. Then Henry showed me his book…"

She held up a hand to stop him. "Henry showed you his book?"

Graham nodded. "Yes, we were in it. Wait, you know about the book? Is it real?"

How was she going to handle this? "Graham, I…

"I talked to Mary Margret, she can't remember anything before we all came here. I'm not going crazy, I'm just not remembering something…" He stopped suddenly, noticing the loo of pain on her face. "Amelia, what aren't you telling me?"

"Whatever I may or may not be telling you is for your own good. Now please trust me." She couldn't meet his eyes.

"Bernadette…" She finally looked up at him, trying to hold back the tears that had appeared. He remembered her. "We had a life together; we had each other's back no matter what. Please tell me so I don't think like I'm missing a piece of my life."

"Graham, you are my brother, please trust me. I am going to save you because you are I have left."

* * *

Amelia was almost ready to turn in for the night, she couldn't focus on the work she needed to do for the activities for the upcoming week. She was scared, almost terrified for Graham. Was he really remembering, how was he remembering? And if he was starting to remember, would everyone else also regain their memories? Had she done enough to change her image? And of course it would mean she needed to get Graham's heart.

Her cell phone rang. Odd, it was so late, who would call her now? Amelia quickly got her phone from the coffee table and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Amelia, he's dead…"

"Who is this?" Amelia tried to stay calm.

"Emma. Graham's dead…"

Amelia's heart jumped into her throat. That wasn't possible. No more calm, now she had remain in control because Emma wasn't calm. "Emma, where are you?" Amelia was shocked she had a voice.

"I'm at the hospital…"

"I'll be there in five minutes." Amelia hung up the phone and it took all her strength not to throw it across the room. Her knees gave way and she tumbled to the floor, sobbing. Why didn't she know or see it like last time? Well, she told herself, there was magic in the Enchanted Forest, unlike here in Storybrooke. And she was helpless to do anything, like always.

But Amelia didn't have time, what was her motto? Survive now, cry later. She picked herself up and grabbed her coat and ran out the door. She decided to walk to the hospital, she already had two glasses of wine to calm her nerves and did not trust herself behind the wheel.

When was the last time she ran this fast? Actually, there were plenty of times she had run for her life, when there was something waiting for her at the end.

Amelia entered the hospital and saw Dr. Whale right away standing and talking to Emma. She hurried over.

"Tell me exactly what happened." Amelia asked.

"Simple heart attack, it just gave out." Dr. Whale said, crossing his arms on his chest.

Silence fell over them, both women just taking in the doctor's words. Neither of them really believed him though.

Gave out, I doubt that's what happened. Amelia thought but didn't voice.

"Do either of you want to see him?"

"No." Emma said quickly. "I said my good bye already."

"Yes." Amelia said. She needed to say so many things to Graham, or Derek as she could now call him that. Dr. Whale led her to a door down the hall.

She entered the room and her hand flew to her mouth to attempt to stop the second wave of sobs from escaping her body. He was lying on a bed. He looked like he was sleeping and would wake up at any moment.

"I am sorry." Funny, those were the same words she said to Benjamin right before she killed him. "I'm sorry I didn't answer your questions and protect you. I'm going to tell you everything now."

She pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down. "You were having dreams about your life before we came to Storybrooke. We are from the Enchanted Forest, yes, we are all fairy tale characters. Your name is Derek, you are the Huntsman from the Snow White story. . You are my brother, well not my blood brother, but close enough. I was ten, you were twelve. I also met your wolf. You taught me everything I know and it saved my life countless times. You had my back as I went down that dark road of being a bounty hunter, and yelled at me a few times because I was making the wrong choices. Then I ran off with the pirate and I wasn't able to protect you from her. I tried to make up for that mistake by making a deal. Yes, I made a deal with him, you did one for the enchanted bracelets, I did it so I could keep my memories."

She paused, she hadn't said that much about their past lives in… forever. "I kept feelings in when you told me you were sleeping with Regina, I knew it wasn't real, that she had you possessed. She was evil Derek; you had to have known that. Why did you accept her offer?"

Amelia suddenly felt tight and stood up only to start pacing around the room. "Everything you told me about your dreams, everything was true. I can't say I'm sorry enough. I wish I could have gotten your heart back when I had the chance. I wish I had a friend here to help me cope. Someone who knows us, the real us, as we were back home. Marion, Robin, I would even take Killian right now."

Amelia finally sat down on the edge of the bed and cried her heart out.

* * *

It was short simple funeral service, Regina had to show her face, she was the mayor and Graham's murderer. It seemed the entire town showed up, it was only right. There were tears from everyone, everyone expect Amelia was all cried out. She kept a straight face but did accept a shoulder pull from Nathan.

Amelia was stuck in a battle with herself through the whole service; she did not hear a word that Mother Superior said. She wanted, no she needed revenge. She had to make Regina pay for what she had done. But she knew it wouldn't change a thing, it wouldn't bring Graham back.

The service ended and everything dispersed. Amelia had two hard brown eyes on Regina. She had to do something and she made up her mind.

'Yes, I am about to get my first assault charge.' She thought as she followed Regina home and waited about fifteen minutes before marching right up to the door.

But Amelia froze with her fist mere inches from the door. What was she doing? Did she really think this was a good idea? She had done a lot of stupid things before, but this one, she might be digging her own grave.

She was still pondering when the door opened and she was face to face with Regina.

"Miss Hunter, can I help you with something?" She asked politely.

Amelia just stared, anger draining from her eyes. Could she help her with something? Not unless she could bring back the dead, then teach Amelia how to pull out a heart just so Amelia could crush Regina's.

"No, no you can't." She was able to muster up those words.

"I am truly sorry about Graham. I know you two were very close." There was a hint of cruelness to her voice.

"No, you're not sorry. Don't you dare talk about him like you ever cared, about him or anyone." Anger rose again in her voice. She was ready to snap and to save herself, Amelia began to walk away down the pathway.

"Miss Hunter, you are walking away because you are scared." Regina called after her.

Amelia rounded back and yelled. "No, Regina, I'm not walking away because I'm scared of you. I'm walking away because I'm scared of what I could do to you."

"I would watch your words. Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"I know exactly who you are, Madam Mayor. The question is do you know who I am and what I'm capable of? Give it your best shot; I've been through hell already." Amelia growled back.

Yes, that might have blown her cover and she did not care at the moment.

* * *

Thoughts? Please review, please please. I love you all!


End file.
